Free My Heart
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: Just like my other story, was a songfic, ain't now. He didn't want to send her home so she spent the night. Rated for like half a percent hint of sexual activity. SatoxRisa really short oneshot


**Hey BlackAngel here. Just like the other one, this was a songfic but it ain't now. So, same rules apply, if you want to see it with the song, message me or ask in the review!**

**Ohhh sucks for you.**

**Disclaimer: don't own characters. Plain and simple.

* * *

**

Satoshi turned off the TV and looked down to where Risa was leaning against him, sleeping. He smiled and tried to move from under her without disturbing her. Right before he leaned down to pick up his sleeping maiden, he looked at the clock. It was flashing _1:00 a.m._ in his face.

"Hmm…" he said quietly, "I'll just let her sleep over here tonight. It's way too late for her to be walking around anyway."

He picked her up and walked up the stairs. He stopped right in front of his door and realized that his apartment didn't have a guest room and he sure as heck wasn't going to make her sleep on the couch.He shrugged, walked into his bedroom and laid her on the bed. He started getting change into his pajamas, which consisted of a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. He sat on the bed and looked out the window at the full moon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." A voice came form behind him.

He turned quickly and saw Risa staring at him with a tired smile.

"Yea…" he said, pulling her towards him and holding her close. "Just like you."

She blushed, leaned into him, and put her hand on his chest. "You sure know how to flatter a girl."

Satoshi could tell she was tired, but, for some reason, didn't want to go to sleep. "You know, you're allowed to go to sleep."

She shrugged "I know, I will… sooner or later."

He laughed and gently pushed her back down and laid beside her.

"You could get in a lot of trouble for staying over here." Satoshi said, pulling the covers over both of them.

"No, I won't. Riku slept over at Daisuke's once." She said, snuggling up to his warm body. He smiled in the darkness and ran his fingers up her arm and under her sleeve, feeling the smooth skin on her shoulder.

She moved her head so she was looking straight into his icy blue eyes. She smiled and clutched his hand. Then, she leaned her forehead onto his shoulder and moved her body even closer to him.

"Satoshi… you're so… so warm…" she said, her voice fading. Sleep was overcoming her, even though she didn't want it to.

"Shh…" he whispered in her ear. Then, he felt her shiver. He let go of her hand and hugged her so that their bodies where touching completely. They could feel each other's breath as they looked at each other for a long time. She smiled, and he dug his face into her neck and kissed it.

When he moved to look at her again, he brushed the back of his hand over her blushing face.

"Risa..." he said, softly, for no reason in particular. He just liked how her name rolled off his tongue. He put his hand on her chin and pulled her face closer to his. Now, their lips were centimeters apart. They kissed. In the light of the moon, Risa's eyes sparkled a deep brown. When they broke apart, she leaned her cheek against his bare chest, closed her eyes and sighed.Satoshi kissed her head and leaned against it. Suddenly, all the ice that was left on his heart from all his years with Krad, melted away in an instant. He smiled and hugged Risa even tighter to himself.

"Risa…you don't know what you've done for me. All this time, I've been frozen in darkness. It was your light and warmth that guided me out. I love you so much, I can't even show you..." Satoshi said quietly.

Risa opened her eyes and looked at him, her breath gone. Her eyes started to water as he started to stroke her long, brown hair.

"Risa...you've..."

Satoshi stared her right in the eyes with a smile. Risa just started to cry. She dug her face into him and started to cry more.

"You've freed my heart."

* * *

**Hey hope you liked! Sorry it's so short. **

**please, please, please review!**

**Happy Christmahanakwanzakah!**

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
